Deny, Except Its Still Love
by mocohead
Summary: [InuSan] Sango and Inuayhsa have an argument that ends up opening something more. NOT GOOD AT SUMMARY's LOL.
1. Chapter 1

**I DONT OWN INUYAHSA( BOO**

**CH.1**

"**SIT!"**

was the last word he heard before crashing into the hard Earth. He had found a way to piss off Kagome once again this time she took off and down the well to her own time.

"**Pssh! Who needs her!"**

An angry Inuyahsa yelled trying to get out of the hole he sat in.

"**Inuyasha will you ever learn?"**

Shippo asked innocently only to receive death glares from the angry hanyou.

"**Shippo why don't you and Kirara go with Miroku tot he next village?"**

Sango demanded rather than ask, she didn't want any more conflict and yelling that there already was. She went to go give Inuyahsa a hand but he only refused and walked off ahead of her.

"**I was only trying to help."**

She said waling behind him not really wanting to catch up.

"**I don't need any help especially from a human."**

He hadn't meant what he said but it came out of anger and he soon regretted it when he glanced back to see the hurt in her eyes.

-_DAMN IT! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!-_

He mentally shouted, they walked in silence the whole way to the village. When they arrived they where welcomed by Miroku, a elderly man, and a whole lot of females offering to bare Mirokus child.

"**Hey guys we will be staying here until Kagome returns. All i needed was to free this village of evil spirits."**

He finished with a lecherous grin and Shippo appeared with at least three bowls of food in his little hands.

"**You guys got to try the food! It's yummy!"**

"**No thank you Shippo I'm not hungry right now. Do you think you could show me the room I'll be staying in?"**

Sango followed the little Kitsune and Inuyahsa watched her the whole time. He knew what he had said had hurt her. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the young monk.

"**Inuyahsa would you like me to show you to your room?"**

the hanyou only grunted but followed.

"**Here you go."**

"**I don't see why a tree wouldn't do."**

The room was nice comfy with a futon in the corner of the room with a desk next to the futon and a window facing he forest, the peaceful sight was disrupted when Sango could hear the monk and Inuyahsa argue. The young demon slayer stepped out of her room to realize Inuyahsa's room was next to hers.

-_Oh great...-_

She thought still angry and hurt from his earlier comment. He saw her come out and his hear sank with the fury he saw in her eyes when she saw him, but he quickly put on his "Nothing fazes me" face and continued fussing with Miroku, but that was interrupted by a local villager came screaming.

"**Help! Help! A Demon Is Attacking!!!"**

The Inu-gang rushed over to where the man had come running from. It was a humongous neko demon in the form of panthers.

"**HEH. This should be easy."**

Inuyahsa said cracking his knuckles.

"**I don't know Inuyahsa without Kagome we cant tell if they have shards or not."**

"**HA HA HA HA HA ILL KILL YOU, YOU PETTIE HUMANS AND EXSPECIALLY YOU MUTT!"**

The leader of he Panther nekos yelled. He was black all over and had ugly gold teeth with a scar over his left eye.

"**OH YEAH! ILL SHOW YOU A MUTT! WIND SCAR!"**

The fight began as Inuyahsa took on the leader while Miroku and Sango took on the other two. The panther demons where stronger than they looked, but the first one was taken down. Inuyahsa was about to use his Tessaiga as Sango was got tossed into the way of the leader distracting him and allowing the other demon to hit I'm crashing him into a nearby tree. Sango missed a death blow to the head, using her hiraikotsu to dodge his attack and cut off the lord demon panthers head. While Inuyahsa and Miroku finished off the last one. Sango picked up the jewel shard and put it in sacred clothe Kagome had handed to her before she left.

"**He was mine! Why did you have to be so clueless!"**

He shouted in the young demon slayers face.

"**I didn't mean to!"**

"**Arghh I don't regret what i said! HUMANS ARE WORTHLESS AND SHOULD DIE!!!"**

He shouted in her face only inches away, but instead of taking his verbal abuse she yelled back.

"**I am not worthless! Humans are not worthless! WAS YOUR MOTHER WORTHLESS INUYASHA!!! DID SHE DESERVE TO DIE!!! DID MY FAMILY DESERVE TO DIE INUYAHSA!"**

She had shocked ever her self by the words she used. Inuyasha took what she had said more powerful, more hurtful than any of the many demons blows he had taken over the year. Sango turned around and walked back to the village. She needed to have some time to herself. Spending everyday with Inuyahsa was really starting to weigh on her. She grabbed her kimono and some cleaning products Kagome had given her and went to go take a much needed bath. She could hear Inuyahsa in the next room rambling and throwing things around.

_-I shouldn't have said that...but he hurt me so bad.-_

She sat in the warm welcoming water and thought for along time.

_-Why am I here?_

_Because you need to defeat Naraku and get your brother back._

_Why am I here with these people?_

_Because there help is needed._

_Do they need me?-_

She couldn't come up with an answer to that question but in a painful conclusion she decided to leave the Inu-gang and go after Naraku on her own. She walked back to her room and packed her things, but as she headed out she was met with Inuyahsa sitting on the steps that lead out of the village.

"**Where you going?"**

His tone was strict but soft, bu it didn't make the situation ant more comfortable.

"**I think It's best If I leave Inuyahsa."**

He stood up and turned towards her.

"**Then go...If thats what you really want Sango then go."**

She felt her heart sink, but walked past him with Kirara by her side.

"**I don't."**

She said softly never facing him. He didn't understand what she meant by that but she didn't stay long enough to ask. Her and Kirara where already in the air and almost out of his sight.

_-Your just going to let her go? She doesn't need me! She doesn't want me...-_

It was hard for him to except that he had just let one of the most extrodnary women he had ever met and fought next to for three years.

**MORE TO COME SOON!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**CH.2**

**Sorry Its So Short, But I Had To Write Quickly.**

**Don't Own Inuyahsa.**

"**WHAT!"**

Inuyahsa was hounded by his friends.

"**She left. Shes gone...What else do you want me to say?"**

He defended him self rigorously.

"**Why didn't you stop her Inuyahsa!?!"**

A newly arrived Kagome shouted as a worried Miroku walked in a wearing pace.

"**why did she leave? Did she say why Inuyahsa?"**

A pleading shippo wondered.

"**She just left, Who knows why!"**

He knew why. He didn't want to admit that he knew why she had taken off. So he avoided that part of his heart..

"**Gather your things we've got to get going if we ever expect to find and defeat Naraku."**

"**NOT WITH OUT SANGO!"**

Kagome demanded

"**SHES NOT COMING BACK!"**

His voice hoarse and he stormed off abruptly. Sango finally set down to relax she didn't know how long she had been flying in the air Kirara, she didn't care. She just needed to stretch her legs for a while. Her heart felt heavy with pain, confusion, and a feeling she couldn't quite grasp. He never realized how much he hurt her. Mainly because she never let him know. She found a stream and drank some water along with Kirara. She went to stand on her feet, but wasn't able to. She felt dizzy and the scenery before her eyes began to spin. Then a wailing feeling of sleep washed over her thats the only thing she remembered.

"**Well Inuyahsa lets see you get out of this one."**

Naraku had the perfect plan to attack the little boy that had lost his favorite toy. He gather the now resting demon slayer, her fire demon car, and in an instant they had disappeared and reappear in his sadistic kingdom. Locking her in a dungeon room and placing Kirara in a cage of her own, he sent a letter to Kaedes hut knowing the old woman would find a way to get in contact with the hanyou. Kaede received the letter and was horrified by what was contained in it. She immediately caught up with the Inu-gang notable with the two missing members.

"**Inuyasha!"**

He turned on his heels and had a rather annoyed look, but Kaede knew better, He was worried, worried about her.

"**what do you want old hag? Where already way behind."**

She ignored his rude comment and continued.

"**We need to talk about something Inuyahsa."**

She tried to stay calm and not show her eagerness or worry, but it was difficult.

"**what?"**

"**We should speak in private."**

"**Where in the freak in forest! What privacy?"**

He had pulled at the last of her patience and dragged the young hanyou in a more secluded area.

"**Now ye listen and ye listen good Sango is in trouble."**

His eyes almost popped out of his head when he heard the words come out of her mouth.

"**What happened! Is she okay? Was she attacked!?"**

Sheer panicky in his voiceband he had every reason to feel that way.

"**Inuyahsa... Naraku has Sango and he's going to kill her unless you find him within three days...Thats all I'm going to say about the letter he sent."**

**-To be Continued- **


	3. Chapter 3

–_**Ch. 3**_

_What was he supose to do? He felt guilt in every part of his body and soul. _

_-What the hell does Naraku want with Sango? I've got to find her I bare the thought of her getting hurt.-_

_He knew he had to find her and soon as dawn came he officially had two days to find her._

"**Inuyahsa whats wrong?"**

Kagome asked forgetting all of yesterdays problems.

"**I've got to leave. I cant bring you or Miroku with me."**

She was taken back by his words.

"**Why Inuyahsa?"**

"**I cant say, your just going to have to trust me."**

She shook her head that she understood and before the others awoke a third member of the Inu-gang was gone. Sango awoke horrified at her new surroundings. She figured she was in Narakus castle the felling had him written all over the place and it made her feel uneasy. She wanted to know where Kirara was and if she was okay. She wasn't afraid of ding, she had lost that fear long ago. She heard foot steps heading her way, but the chains she was bound by didn't allow her to retaliate. The door opened and in came the beast that had slaughtered her village, killed her family, and held what was left of her brother as a servant of some of his most devise deeds. She despised him for ruining her life and to see his presence made her physically ill.

"**My dear Sango why do you look at me with such distaste?"**

**She did not reply only spit as close to the monster as she could. Naraku only laughed and carried on with his plans.**

"**Sango to me you are meaningless and beyond my means, but the mutt on the other hand is more presses and to him you are worth more than any jewel."**

Sango shook her head and laughed.

"**You must have not done our homework Naraku, I am nothing more than a companion, and now I am not even that."**

He paced himself drawing closer to the defenseless demon slayer placing a smug smile he simply stated.

"**Then why has he already taken off to find you?"**

Sango looked up at him surprise in her eyes.

"**What...What do you mean?"**

Inuyahsa sped through the forest not knowing where to go. Kaede only told him never to stop running.

-_Yeah that makes since!-_

He mentally shouted running for what seemed forever.

"**Inuyahsa I have information!"**

He heard Myoga's voice ring through his head, the sudden intrusion from his thoughts had Inuyahsa crashing into a tree.

"**What the hell! Where did you come from?!?"**

Inuyahsa yelled flicking the flea getting fat from his blood.

"**I have information Inuyahsa. I've come to help find Sango."**

The words that left Myoga's mouth had Inuyahsa's heart lifted with hope.

"**Tell me Myoga! Tell me what do you know."**

"**All I can tell you Inuyahsa is that you need to find your brother."**

He looked down at the flea before him and thought he was joking.

"**Sesshomaru?"**

The tiny flea shook his head yes and carried on.

"**He knows where Naraku is located."**

Inuyahsa stood up immediately gave thanks to Myoga and was off to the western lands to locate his brother.

-_Wonder how this is going to turn out.-_

Inuyahsa hoped for the best as he arrived at his older brothers castle that use to belong to their father. Inuyahsa knew he was going to swallow his pride if he expected any chance of getting to Sango. He walked into his brothers home never bothering to answer to any of his servants.

"**I tried to stop him Lord Sesshomaru!"**

the ugly toad was silenced by his master who knocked him out of his way as he approached his younger half brother.

"**Inuyahsa why have you come here? Do you have a death wish?"**

The tension was great between them, but as the human girl know as Rin entered the room it died down.

"**Shesshomaru who's? Hes your brother has he come to play with us?"**

The little girl had Inuyahsa smiling for the first time in a long time.

_-Dislikes humans my ass-_

"**You know where Narakus located."**

He paused before answering.

"**Yes i supose i do."**

Inuyahsa didn't want to tell him why he wanted to find Naraku with his help.

"**I need to find him quick and as much as i hate to say it i need your help."**

Sesshomaru didn't know what to think.

"**Why should i help you?"**

"**Don't you seek revenge? Naraku is a worthless bastard and should be discarded of. Why not do it?"**

The demon lord looked at the girl he had grown attached to, he knew she had befriended a boy under Narakus control and freeing him meant a lot to her.

"**Lord Sesshomaru surely you wouldn't waste your time with this half ling."**

Inuyahsa was tired of the toad and went to go kill the coward, but Sesshomaru did it for him.

"**I shall go Jaken you stay with Rin and If she is harmed in any way i will dispose of you."**

He threatened.

"**I want to come Sesshomaru!"**

Rin pleaded.

"**You heard Lord Sesshomaru now come."**

Rin went with Jaken.

"**whats the real reason you've come?"**

"**What do you mean."**

Inuyahsa spat out.

"**You reek of emotions."**

"**He's holding Sango captive."**

"Dear Sango I'm surprised he hasn't told you what he feels for you young taijiya, but what i say is not a lie."

She wasn't sure if he was telling the truth or toying with her.

"**Why do you need him?"**

Naraku expected the question to be asked and replied in a chilling voice that ran down Sango's spine.

"**His blood."**

**-To Be continued-**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4.

Rin sat unhappy of Sesshomarus decision she wanted to go with him to see Kohaku. She knew where he was located but was forbidden by Sesshomaru to go there. At that moment an idea popped in her head and while Jaken was distracted she got on Ah-Un and was off to see her friend. Inuyasha had arrived to be met by Kagura, but since Sesshomaru was with him she let them through, but she would have been the least of their problems when they where met with another one of Narakus Incarnations by the name of Kana.

"**I knew you would be coming."**

"**Ill take care of her."**

Sesshomaru insisted and Inuyasha quickly went to go find Sango, he came along what seemed to be an endless hall of doors but he heard a meow and followed the it.

"**Kirara."**

She was locked in a cage and Inuyasha quickly got her out. She transformed and took off running in the direction of her mistress. When Inuyasha got to Sango she was in poor shape. It looked like she had been through hell and back.

"**Sango."**

He whispered , but she faded and soon appeared Naraku. It hadn't been Sango just an illusion Naraku had made.

"**Where's Sango you bastard!"**

**Sango wasn't to far away still chained to a wall. She could hear I nuyasha and her heart stopped. He was actually here, he shouldn't have come not for what Naraku wants. She heard the door open and in came Rin.**

"**You shouldn't be here. It's dangerous."**

Rin came and unlocked her with the keys she had stolen.

"**I came to see Kohaku."**

The name had Sango's face sadden, but she smiled at the innocence before her.

"**I need to get you out of here, we can visit Kohaku another time."**

**Sango ran out of the room with Rin in hand, but as she turned the corner she was met by Naraku and Inuyasha fighting.**

"**Inuyasha!"**

**She screamed as she watch him get stabbed in his abdomen, distracting Naraku. What remained of her brother stepped appeared from no where.**

"**Kohaku!"**

**Rin called out as she ran towards him only for her friend to try and attack her with his Kusarihama, but Sango stepped in front of her getting struck in her heart.**

"**SANGO!!!"**

**A newly appeared Sesshomaru attacked Naraku as Inuyasha rushed to Sango knocking Kohaku unconscious.**

"**Helping your worthless mutt of a brother Sesshomaru, a new low."**

Naraku's tentacles kept coming his way, and he cut off as many as he could.

"**As I recall you are a worthless mutt Naraku."**

He jumped up and with a downward spiral he stabbed Naraku in his heart as the darkness around them misspeak. Naraku was defeated.

"**Sango, Sango please don't die on me."**

Blood everywhere as he held her in his arms.

"**Sango you can't leave me! I need you Sango. I'm sorry."**

The hanyou held her tight trying to stop her bleeding.

"**I'm sorry Inuyasha."**

Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"**You have nothing to be sorry for Sango...nothing."**

She hugged him as tight as she could.

"**I love you Inuyasha."**

She stopped breathing and her body went limp.

"**Sango...Sango."**

Inuyasha shed a tear, but Rin had cried the most.

"**Sesshomaru please save her!"**

Shesshomaru looked down at the child he considered his own.

"**Why should i save her?"**

"**Because she saved me."**

He went over to where his younger brother stood.

"**Inuyasha I need you to move."**

Inuyasha looked up at his older brother and did what he asked. Shesshomaru used his Tenseiga and soon with a deep gasp of breath Sango was brought back to life. She hadn't realized what had happened to her, but it felt like she had just been reborn. She saw Sesshomaru walk away with Rin and Kohaku behind him.

"**Sango!"**

She heard Inuyasha's voice and everything came rushing back to her.

"**Inuyasha!"**

She yelled standing up and running into his arms.

"**I thought i had i had lost you."**

He breathed into her neck as he tightened his embrace.

"**You came to get me."**

She said looking into his eyes.

"**Of course i came."**

He stroked her cheek with his hand and lightly kissed her.

"**Naraku?"**

She whispered.

"**He's dead Sango Sesshomaru killed him."**

She didn't believe that was true, but she didn't care at the moment she just wanted to get out of this place.

"**What about Kohaku."**

"**He went with Sesshomaru and Rin for now."**

They headed back to Kaedes village walking for what seemed forever in the forest.

"**Did you mean what you said?"**

Inuyasha asked breaking the silence that had fallen upon them.

"**Mean what?"**

Sango asked in confusion.

"**You know..before you died..."**

-_Gods did that sound weird..."_

She remembered what she had said and a light blush graced her face.

"**Yes Inuyasha i did."**

She felt butterfly's in her stomach as she spoke.

"**Good"**

He said.

"**Why is that good Inuyasha?"**

Sango questioned.

"**Because i love you to."**

Inuyasha said with a huge grin on his face. He placed her hand in his as they continued on their journey back to Kaedes village.

"Hey Miroku I'm starting to get uneasy."

Kagome stated nervously as she had not heard anything about either Inuyasha or Sango. Her worried soon washed away as she saw Kirara enter the hut.

"Oh thank Gods!"

Kaede yelled as she walked out of the hut and saw two distant but recognizable figures approaching.

"They have returned!"

She shouted in glee.

-To be continued-


End file.
